<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>归网·二·完 by mortalfolk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449490">归网·二·完</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk'>mortalfolk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本垒打部分。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Stark/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>归网·二·完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning：毫无负罪感的乱伦，毫无道德感的黄文，我搞簧且无所畏惧。未成年性交，女性化描写，一定泥塑倾向，重度ooc。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我太潦草了我谢罪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.　　<br/>　<br/>他其实只是不懂。天体物理都没有人复杂，去卧室的那几步路短得没给他时间整理思绪——也许他下脚踹汉默时就已经想明白了，只是他不愿意承认。</p>
<p>该说一切都有迹象。这场羞辱草灰蛇线、早有伏笔，他不是全然无知无觉。从每次晚宴的座位、从父亲从来没有的亲密动作、从他杯子里特制的香槟，他知道自己和父亲不同，他该是个更脆弱、更碰不得的东西，但今晚发生的一切像是一个长久的谜题终被解开，指引给他一条令他目眩神迷的新路。</p>
<p>原来父亲不是不爱我。<br/>原来父亲可以爱我。<br/>　　<br/>他可以和偶尔窥见的那些娇弱的父亲情人一样，得到拥抱、亲吻，得到霍华德。他也是那种娇弱的人的一员。他可以得到他想要的一切：这个想法让他脸上泛起红晕，身体也不自觉地颤抖。</p>
<p>父亲用蘸着酒精的棉签碰上他侧脸的伤口时，他打了个冷战，骨头缝里钻进的那一点点热意让他发痒，在任何思维占领高地之前，他毅然决然地吻了上去。</p>
<p>这是他的狩猎。　</p>
<p>Omega天生知道怎么运用身体。他们天生知道自己是战无不克的武器，天生会用自己交易到想要的东西。他们只是擅长这个，天生会做这个，娇气的身体适合在床上张开腿来维持生计。每个Omega都自然是婊子和宠儿，那写在他们的基因里，不管他们自己知不知道。</p>
<p>托尼是个刚刚成熟的Omega，但也无师自通就对自己的信息素如臂使指；他闻到馥郁的玫瑰花香，清楚不过那是自己的味道，也清楚不过那里面包含着露骨至极、毫不收敛的求欢。他做得好极了，年轻的气息像是割开的鹅绒枕头，四处飘起来，降落时又重逾千斤。托尼看见父亲的眼睛一层一层染上欲望的颜色，并对这有非常直白的喜悦——近了，越来越近了，他的父亲走下神坛，褪去一身光芒，在他面前也只是情人和爱人。<br/>　　<br/>他不是斯塔克家的独子，不是谁的少爷谁的儿子，他是Omega，是无刺的玫瑰，是Alpha的伊甸。</p>
<p>他在说，注视我。<br/>他在说，拥抱我。<br/>他在说，亲吻我。<br/>他在说，拥有我。</p>
<p>他在说，爱我。　　<br/>　　<br/>　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　　<br/>4.</p>
<p>那种近乎绝望的快乐像是生长在胃里的藤蔓，爬上喉咙激起干渴的痒，细细密密，在四肢百骸拼命汲取以供养欲望。Omega的袭击向来都是伤敌一千自损八百，你得先失去理智才能让别人为你疯狂，唯独安慰的是，Omega也向来疯得很漂亮。</p>
<p>在漂亮的Omega中，托尼也绝对首屈一指：他看起来就足够危险，平齐的白牙仿佛突然蜕变成尖尖的利齿，凶狠掺杂幼稚，没长大的猛兽，让人想要掐紧他的下巴再给他一个吻。但他的眼睛拆穿他所有装腔作势，他没底气得很，既不知道自己能不能赢又无比想赢，用本能诱惑但不知道这意味着什么。</p>
<p>不用任何前戏，他已经很湿，爱液已经淌到弄脏裤子，布料揭走时他感觉到凉，还有一种隐秘的、无法宣之于口的恐慌，是Omega失去他们贞洁时都会感受到的，条件反射性的恐慌。但他昂着头，用一个斯塔克的骄傲把所有恐慌踩死在尘灰之中，他光裸着腿骑到了霍华德腰上。</p>
<p>腿被大大地分开，他丰腴又细瘦，伶仃的脚踝可以轻松圈住，小腿又带着肉感，孩子气的色情，既纯且浪。本能让他很快懂得怎么开始，Alpha的阴茎挺立，他扶着那根对于这样小的男孩而已太大了的性器坐下去，感觉到吞进一把无刃刀的钝痛和被填满的充实。</p>
<p>他没有坐实，腿还撑在床垫上，托尼对性交终归还是不得要领，Omega的穴太嫩太小，吃不下这大家伙，才进到一半就让他眼神迷离、眼窝蓄满泪水。</p>
<p>然后霍华德狠狠顶了进去。在这一秒前，霍华德和任何一个Omega的性爱玩具没有任何不同，安静沉默包容，这一刻却像是上足了发条的木偶，一下顶上了脆弱的子宫口，托尼的眼泪立刻砸下来，差点伏倒在父亲的胸膛。</p>
<p>他的骄矜只属于权贵，而放浪只属于娼妓；他是王子也是婊子，是主人也是附庸。他眼皮发红，眼角泪水微亮，年轻的身体散发着和信息素无关的香味，埋在薄薄的皮肉下，喘气间吐出的舌头水红湿润，没人会不想吻他。<br/>　　<br/>霍华德从善如流。本是个紧闭唇关的吻，但带着一点烟草味的舌很快敲开了托尼的门。上颚被轻轻划过的时候他脚趾蜷起腰部紧绷，接着被背上一下下轻抚的手掌安慰下来，他从没想过这感觉会这么好，好得过了头，连疼痛好像都感觉不到，宫口被阴茎头部研磨的难耐感觉剥离了痛苦，只剩下强烈的刺激，让他被占着嘴巴仍然止不住呻吟。<br/>　<br/>他全身的体重都压在霍华德身上，现在他试图起身，让蛰伏在他体内欺负宫口的凶器动一动，不再折磨刚开苞Omega的甬道。几下起伏他就找到了乐子，用生涩的动作追寻快感，像是发情的幼猫。<br/>　　<br/>托尼在这个进程中享受得很快——几乎是太快了。未经人事的处子之穴在性之中和身经百战的浪货一样懂得找甜头，皮下的钝痛在摧枯拉朽的愉悦之下不值一提，他叫得足够让别人面红耳赤，但现在没人在意这个。</p>
<p>霍华德不做声，整个房间只有托尼一个人的声音，和身体连接处噗嗤噗嗤的水声。他骑在霍华德腰上，动起来没有章法，起落都困难，腿早就软了却还硬撑着继续起伏。这时候身下这个男人就好像找回了这些年扔进垃圾桶的体贴，扶着托尼的腰顶进去，操得又深又狠，操得他直不起腰来只想趴在霍华德身上。<br/>　　<br/>托尼看向霍华德的眼睛，他什么都没看到。</p>
<p>他不知道霍华德在想什么，以前不现在也不。</p>
<p>他的绝望，他的热爱，他的追逐，他的疯狂，他在霍华德面前没有任何遮挡，但他每次向霍华德看去，都只有一片迷雾。</p>
<p>他高潮了不知几次，眼前一道接一道地闪过白光，做到完全没有力气，手脚发软被按在床上欺压。Omega的持久度和Alpha根本不能比，他穴被磨肿水几乎要流干了，霍华德才狠狠在他脖子腺体上咬出痕迹，把他射得肚子鼓起来。</p>
<p>后面的清理是在半梦半醒之中做的，高潮多次的穴异常敏感，手指探进来引出精液就让托尼又射在了浴缸壁上，忍不住哭得哼哼唧唧。<br/>　　<br/>他昏昏沉沉，眼睛几乎要睁不开，初尝禁果品到的甘美足够让任何一个Omega昏了头，但托尼保存着那么一点理智。就是这一点理智让他听见霍华德在他耳边的低语：“我给你两年的时间。想清楚，如果你两年内想去任何地方，我都不会拦。”</p>
<p>“两年之后，你要是下定决心，就回到我身边。”<br/>　　<br/>他闭着的眼睛一下子又流出眼泪，眼皮颤抖着却不愿意睁开。他没睡，霍华德也知道。</p>
<p>　　<br/>第二天，他乘上了去加州的飞机。　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>　　<br/>5.</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>两年后。</p>
<p>他已经是全斯坦福最年轻的双学位博士毕业，化名让他免去了被人指指点点说“小斯塔克”的烦恼，以Beta的身份获得了全学校的认可。</p>
<p>在实验室里摆弄数据和仪器的夜晚并不枯燥，他真心实意地热爱这些，只是总是不够。</p>
<p>有一个空缺存在，没有什么可以填满。他以为他渴求别人的爱，但时间见证并不是。他以为他渴求认可，但奖杯知道并不这样。他失去一块正正好形状的拼图，一块形状为霍华德的拼图。</p>
<p>下飞机后他第一眼看到了霍华德，父亲，黑西装和风衣，从来没有变过的眼神，一团亘古不变的迷雾。　　　　<br/>　　<br/>这是你想要的吗？他会给你你想要的吗？他不停问着自己，答案是不知道。</p>
<p>答案要用一生来换。</p>
<p>他抬头，一步一步走向霍华德，他的父亲，他的渴求，他问题的答案，他永恒的终点。</p>
<p>像走向笼子的鸟。像走向网的猎物。</p>
<p>Finally, I back to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　End.<br/>　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好不容易写篇没有注释的文，感觉我有进步，骄傲一下</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>